White Askua Returns
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: crossover is about Judai becoming white king is married to Askua later However things go wrong the only thing to do is call for back up Plus This Pequal For New adventure. KibaNaru/JudaAsku See ch 2 for Flashbacks of how this mission came about
1. The white King

**_Author Note Hi all Im back with anthor Fic This Time Gx This is rated M and is not suiteable for all ages AsukaJadui Is the main foucs in this Fic......I do not own Gx expect this polt line Now lets before I begain all season three Chathers are Da students. They are in Blue and yellow the only one out of the three want Jadui agrees to be in yelllow and Rei is in Blue The others are in SOL but after the duel with Judai its turn into the a dorm. I also dont own Naruto ownly this polt If you guys review I might just add anthor Chapther. By the way Please read Chapther 2 of New adventure because it has to do with The next chapther. I do not own naruto as well_**

**_Hi Im ShikamaruNaraChunin You know me as Kiba Naruto shikmaru lover etc_**

**_Hey Can we get on with it I dont have all day A tall brown haired boy with gold brown eyes said_**

**_Hai Jadui Just let me tell them what this is about_**

**_No I will Pushes ShikamaruNaraChunin in a pool_**

**_Ok Dudes and Dudets Jadui Here with the story It all end or we thought it end with Nightshoud at the end of or frist year....... However A tall blond said. Asuka what are you, Jadui shut up will you smacks him across the cheek What the.... Jadui said_**

**_What did you do to her He said to me._**

**_Ha I know how to push you before you came I ask her to come knowing you would push me here as he got out of the pool and Asuka hand me a towel thanks I told her No Its a plessure sir._**

**_What do you mean...._**

**_I should tell him, no I should, Kenzan and Sho came in to view._**

**_Sir what he means its a fic about you and Asuka Kenzan blurted out._**

**_You baka I hit him so hard that he falls in a ditch._**

**_What about me and her. Jadui said_**

**_Love me and Askua Yelled._**

**_Jadui Yelped at it and fell in to the pool_**

**_Yubel a little help here Jadui ask his duel sprit_**

**_No thanks she said coldy I agree with Master ShikamaruNaraChunin This fic should be great I want to watch it Grabs a PBj from Askua fridge_**

**_Hey thats my sho yelled at the duel sprit_**

**_You snooze you lose She said eating it infront of them_**

**_Now Nani can I eat sho said as his stomach groweled_**

**_You can let me give you neture Neospaceian Hummingbird said_**

**_Nahi Sho Said looking at the monster._**

**_He can give You honney etc Jadui said_**

**_Oh..... Sho said Ya that would be nice Airhummerbird_**

**_OK the monster went and got honney put in a jar for sho to eat._**

**_Yum sho said_**

**_Yubel munches on her sandwitch, Now let the story begain she said with her mouth full_**

Chapter 1 The White King

Flash Back Judai and friends.  
It was all the sudden when Jun Manjoume, Daichi Misawa, Asuka Tenjoin disapear one by one Monday went Jun, Thursday went Daichi and Sunday went Asuka. Judai Yuuki How ever knew something was up when his friends dint show up for class. Chronos de Medici spoke, "Mr yuuki I know your worried I let you out today so you can find them. However if you tell a soul I will get my monster after you" he then added. Judai Nods and runs out the door. He runs into Tyranno Kenzan, Sho Marufuji ,Johan Andersen, Jim Crocodile Cook, Austin O'Brien, Rei Saotome, Fubuki Tenjoin, Ryo Marufuji and Edo Phoenix "What are all you doing here" Judai asked the group of Blue and yellow students. Try to find the others Sho said. "Ya sarge" Kenzan added. "Ya Johan said, Ruby has found them. "But your not going to like it" Edo added. "The SOL is back" Ryo said. "Nani" Judai Shouted. "Yes the dorm is no where to be found its like magic" Ryo siad

End Of Flash back

6 month later

Judai and the others looked for the Jun, Daichi, Asuka, there serches came up short. They look for about a half a year and couldnt find them. A rummor was going around and it found itself to Johan The rummor is it appears at night someone said and they make you duel They are cloked in white someone else said to him. Thanks Johan said as he ran off to find the others." Whats up Johan" Ryo said. Johan told them of the rummors and said "Lets check it out at night ok. They wait to night fall and then they see what the rummors are "They are true Judai said

Yes Judai a female voice siad

Asuka? they all said

Yes.....You loser Now your Mine Yuuki Duel she shouted

Duel Askuka

4000/4000

Ladies frist He siad to her, Sure Slacker she said I draw

I play the spell card White Fusion, It lets me summon Fusion monster if I give up 3000 life points

Judai: 4000 Askuka: 1000

Ghhha She sighed as her life points went down.

I summon White cyberblader, Same effect but it gains 3000 atk because I lost 3000 life points 2100/800 is it nomrmal attck and defence So adding 3000 attack and defence Its now 5100/3800

What Judai Said

Your not winning this time I set 5 and end

I draw Judai said

I play e hero clay man in defence and set 5 and end

I revel facedown Hevey storm she said. I chain my traps White Chains and White defence It makes you loses 1000 lifepoints for each trap that is yours and is destoryed by spell efeect I have three traps so i gain 3000 and white defence makes your monster filp up in attack mode.

4000/5000

Judai Shouts Kuso I have three so I lose 3000

2000/5000

You should be at a 1000 Askua said madly

I chanin before you use it E hero Trap Gains 1000 lifepoints for each face up e hero.

Dam you..... But is over Because I attack end this White Cyberblader with white skate blast.

GHHGHHGIIG Judai 0 Asuka 5000

HAHAHAH! Now You are my white king she then said I have feelings for you. You dint even notice but the other blues did, so i went and found a stone that had Sol simbal on it and touch it and this happend.

So you drag him here to duel you so you can be his Sho siad

Yes You Cry baby and I think my King and me should go now she grabs Judai and dissapears What was that about Ryo asked We dont know the rest said.

DA: 50 Days later

Why is every one disspearing It doenst have to with the dorm does it Asuka said

Judai the sighs we dont know I`ve been asking Yubel and she says she dosnet know We should call for help ahe then saiad

AND I KNOW WHO! The bitch of the leaf She said as A ping went off in her mind.

Leaf Village 109 days later

Kiba Inuzuka was cleaning Akamaru at the time when the phone rang

Hello Inuzuka house Kiba here

Asuka here Kiba is your sister around or your mom She asked the boy

No why he asked

Well things are strange here my friends and teachers have dissapear I need your hounds to help me with it because I cant find them any where the only ones here are my boyfriend Juadi Yuuki and my self and well it just happen every one dissapeaed I dont know if its Ninja or others So can you help me.

Sure let me talk with our leader and see what she says I call you back when I know ok he tells her

Ya sure She hangs up the phone

Kiba sighs Hey boy we have a mission Now, He then goes and tells Hokage Tsunade what just happened she listened and said * Your right it is stange, She then called the rest of the team that was going with him Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura You have a S rank misssion the details are unknown People are dissapear from this school and olny two remain You must protect the last two while find out what is going on at the school Also Kiba she`s a friend of your familys right.* Kiba Noded, *Her and brother use to come help us with our clans dogs when they gave brith but I have heard from her since Akamaru was Born this is the frist time in 12 years though* Kiba expained. *Ok Right Now go* she said.

They head off towards Da in the next 12 hours the two wait for the backup from the leaf to come they dont know what to expect.........


	2. Leaf Village Help & Naruto and Kiba?

**_Author Note:  
I do not own Gx or Naruto I only own this polt I do not own these people: Violet Haverbrook, Annie Hanson or Rosa Jimenez these belong to 15animefreak15 and Peach Wookiee Please read there fics A Guy s Worst Nightmare,Summer_Love_Summer_Fears and the newest part of that group Darknessfalls. Also I got the undie raid idea form A fic by Peach Wookiee. I also do not own the theme songs for Gx , 5ds or who let the dog's out. I also do not own Kiba or Naruto or any polt to deal with them Wish I did though_**

**_Hi there Im Yubel and This Kiba Inuzuka Were here to tell you about this chapther Right shikamarunarachunin Does not own Gx or Naruto He wishes he did He be in Bed with Me and Naruto Any way He has said that this chapther there is metion of Sexual references and Gay points in this story. He owns the polt with this story and new adveture which I like so far how about you yubel Kiba said Yubel Its a good read Ch 3 might be good as far I read I seen Him in the study in the back room here *Points to a door that is locked* saying things like A sasuke fight in Ch 3 three way love triangle..... Just then the door Opens YUBEL DONT GIVE AWAY THE POLT IDEAS I say and door slams again Yubel sweetdrops umm Ok there Ya as I was saying Go on and read this Its a good read and This Prolog for Ch2 Of new adventure. Kiba Laughs as he heard all this So saskue thinks he can win does he I show Him..... This chapther also has yaoi pairings between the Naruto Peeps. Naruto/Kiba_**

It was a nice day in the leaf village as Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno & Neji Hyuga were awiting there mission for the day Kiba however knew what it was going to be set off to see the fifth, She said come back in about 4 hours and they would set off because there trip was going to be a long one.

3 and half hours later.......

Naruto was heading to kiba's just then out of no where. Arf arf Kiba's dog jump on him and started licking his face Hey mutt get off Arf arf * No Kiba just told me he likes you and want to go on a date but he doesnt know u know* Say what nartuo now shocked. Hmmm Hey Do me a favor Come with me To the hot springs Arf *why* Duh mutt so I can get him where I want him Arf * Oh ok* They head off Kiba I though I heard Naruto Say get off mutt HMMM wait where are they going. Hot springs why? He goes after them Naruto waits for Kiba as he and the dog are in the springs Kiba goes into the male side of the hotsprings Naruto why are you You baka I don't have Time. Well I do but that's not the story ( why cant I say I love him i do) Over here dog breath Naruto yelled Naruto? Why just get in here will you. UMMM Kiba blushed Kiba Get in here. Naruto smirked and grab Kiba in all his clothes Naruto why? Kiba stated You because of you Baka I....I.....Love you Naruto said looking down at his shorts I know you do kiba shout crying, by the way we have a mission and your going to like it kiba cleaning his tears I will Naruto said. Yes Kiba stated we, Neji and Sakura are going to help my old friend of the family Her name English name is Alexis Rhodes since we japanese Her name is Asuka Tenjoin and she has a brother two years older then us. Her friends disspeared and we have to go help and see whats wrong, I dont want to lose you naruto I dont either, but kiba are we a couple now or are you a pain in the ass to say something because all our friends know I like you and the same with you i guess Kiba: Ummmmmmmmmmm I dont know yet ok So dont get mad at me ok Sure naruto said, Kiba lets go were late he rush out as kibas dog joined him Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiba yelled Neji heard that..... What was that about Naruto as he saw Naruto and The mutt coming towards the leaf gate Kuso! Naruto said Ummm it was ummm nothing Neji Kiba just mad because I threw him i the hotsprings Neji look at naruto and nodded kiba came a few mins later all wet, laugh all you want just lets go he said to the others.

Da 5 hours later.......

Kiba! Asuka Tenjoin yelled Hi there Asuka How are you the last time I saw you was when i was younger wasnt it UMMM Ya it was Oh these are your teammates Naruto,Neji and sakura Right. Ya Kiba siad and thats your hubsand Judai Yuuki right? Hai Judai said Ok lets do this Kiba said

Six hours pass.

Kuso Kiba and naruto said Nani Judai said We found your friends but your not going to like it they are being held cativite by Someone You all know. Kiba then said

Judai You mean the master .... of the SOL right Yes Kiba said and his other self is being held to Nani you mean like Haou and me Judai Cuckling said Yes Kiba said thats why he was pure evil last year right Askua Ya she then said How do we get them Judai then said Naruto and Kiba sighed We dont know they said

Yes Nani to do Judai said Hmmm My duel sprits say You guys duel? You baka They dont.....Asuka Said lightly was stopped by Naruto. Ya we do Only me and Kiba Naruto said. Oh Sorry my Full name is Naruto Uzumaki, Thats Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and My friend here Kiba Inuzuka and His mutt Akamaru. Akamaru groweled at what Naruto said Hey Foxboy dont call him mutt Kiba said Sorry dog breath I dint know what else to say. Neji You to stop or I will use Juken on you guys and Naruto You know how that feels Neji then add.

Naruto......... That was the worse day though I won that match Ya Neji sorry Kiba Dont get on his bad side any way his Juken hurts I know I fought him in the exams remember. Kiba then laughed, Ya you won but in a uncool way though Naruto then laughed Ya, I had to get my game on then dint I Neji. Neji sighed Ya you did.

Naruto phone just went off ......

Sorry He told the others

Thats fine Judai said Coldly

**_Im chillin' out in the schoolyard finding trouble never looking too hard back at class they never taught us this some things you gotta learn hit or miss tough times hard climb we'll take 'em on together right now let's go! yu-gi-oh gx generation x game on! get your game on! come on you better play your cards right game on! get your game on! we'll make the grade and win this fight we'll make the grade somehow yeah! yu-gi-oh gx game on!get your game on!come on you better play your cards right come on and get your game on!_**

Hello Naruto here.....Who is this he said On the other line Ino Yamanaka, just sighed Naruto do you know I am A girl screamed AGHGHHGHG Ino You Bitch That hurt my ears Naruto yelled This caught Sakura, Naruto what she want.  
Hang on Im trying to see.  
Well for your Info I called because Saskue is in your area and Kakashi said be carefull he's stronger and Pervey sage said the same and dont use that justu he said I know but why is he here Ino I dont know maybe because of the one night stand you had with him Ino said Naruto went red when Ino said that Ino.....Naruto said Shut up you baka, I love you Ino said Ino You know Im gay right.  
Kiba ears picked up (Gay, Wow thats news and sort of .... Wait why the hell am I Do I like Naruto I do Oh my God My dreams are coming true kiba though)  
Yes I know but your like my brother ok Ino sates Ok, Well I should tell the others Naruto said I should get back to the flowershop Naruto so have a good mission

Click.

That was Ino he told his group Sasuke on somewhere in this area so we have to be on lookout Naruto said.  
OK, Neji said Ill look for him now.......

Just then Judai phone went off next......

**_Going fast makes me feel alive. My heartbeat's, in hyper drive. Do you think you can win, only if I lose. Just let destiny choose. I can hear you breathin'. I can see you comin'. I can feel the wind. It's blowin' me around. Take a shot at me runnin' side by side. It's a blur... as I go by. I can hear you breathin'. I can see you comin'. I can feel the wind. It's blowin', me around. See the sun arisin'. Fire in the sky. Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._**

Judai Here. ( Trying to be like nomal Judai)  
Juadi How are you a voice said Ryo? Judai asked Ya thats my name dont ware it out Ryo laughed at this Judai then said Askua its Ryo, Oh what he want she came to his side to listen Juadi this is about every one dissapearing, the underground duels are part of it so be careful he said Nani Asuka said Yes Underground duels and I should know I was with them dont for get Hai We know Judai said, Ryo how you figure this out he then asked Edo ryo said he was dueling some goon that was from North. A and Edo said if he won tell him what happen on Na so he did the same thing is happening at Da just be careful Ryo said We will Judai said Ok bye ryo said ( Ryo thinks ok werid he tell me off maybe they are scared of me and my darkself)

Click.

Asuka then laugh well those were umm nice calls she said to judai and others  
Ya Naruto added, well we should look for them. Its all most dark and I want to work at night if you dont mind Naruto added No we dont mind we need them any way Both clients said

Why the others asked...... Ummm for our group you bakas trying to sound nice as possiable.

Night 8pm......

KIba can I talk with you Naruto said Sure Naruto Kiba said

They headed off towards the woods.... They were slient for about 6mins before Naruto said something.

Kiba ummm I ummmmm I.....( How can I tell him well .... I can But it would be my frist and his too) Naruto thinks.

Kiba thinks ( Please say you like me)

Naruto out of know where goes down to kibad pants and unzips him and starts Giving him a Blowjob.  
Kiba.....( Oh my god hes doing what I allways want him to do when I was little)  
Naruto then spoke Do u like it Kiba he asked the brown hair boy OH hell ya Kiba said as he made Naruto go deeper and harder...*Kiba moans with delight*  
Naruto smiles and still does it About 5 mins later

Naruto Im about to.....Kiba said I know Kiba I want you.  
You do Kiba was shocked at this NARUTO He then yelled as he blasted his seed in Naruto's mouth.  
Naruto Smiled and lick it all from Kiba's crotch.  
Kiba just moaned then all sudden He did the same to Naruto Kiba are you sure Naruto said as Kiba unziped Naruto pants Yes I am Kiba said as he then gave Naruto the Blowjob

15 mins later

Kiba Im about to .... Naruto said I know Kiba stated as Naruto rush his seed in Kiba's mouth.  
That was hot as kiba said licking and then all then sudden giving Naruto a kiss making there seed go in each others mouths.  
That was hot Naruto said still kissing him, Just then Kiba phone went off

Who let the dogs hoot hoot Who let the dogs out......

Kiba Here So Tell me the deatials Ino had once again called this tim kiba instead of Naruto INO ...ummm How did you know.......Kiba was shocked that his friend knew I know because every one knows Shikamaru and Choji started going out and they said they heard you that you like Naruto and I knew something was going to happen on this mission so i called Naruto and made the gay comment so you could hear then I knew Naruto would asked you to talk then stand there like you guys dont like each other then He would do something you like Ino said

Oh my your to funny Ino Have a good day Ok Bye Kiba Ino said

Click

Wow Naruto that was great ummm maybe we can do It anthor time......Kiba told the blond Naruto just smiled and Noded as the both zipup there pants and head back to the others

Sorry Nature called Naruto said and I want Kiba to talk to aabout something.  
Neji just laugh about this and same with the others Just then Three girls came out of Know where and Judai spoke up and yelled to them.

Violet, Annie, Rosa, I thought you guys dissapeared too Judai said as the three girls in white came into view.

No we were away for the new years Annie said, We planed on having Asuka with us but we couldnt get hold of her Violet said Si Rosa then said So what happen here Annie added. Well these people are from the leaf helping us find everyone because that SOL bastard took every one and Now we are the only ones.  
Annie yelled NANI!!! She all most fell if it wasnt for Violet who caught her. Anni dont get upset remember Your heart Judai told her. I know just missing sy and the others is werid I had plans with him when I got back. Us too the other two girls said

Oh Sorry Violet Haverbrook, Annie Hanson and Rosa Jimenez this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru his nin dog Judai then told the girls Hi they all said to each other as there names were said.

Hey I just got a Idea Annie said come here girls.....Ok they all , Askua then sighed what u have in mind

Why dont we raid the boys droms and take there undies because a while back they did it to us Annie said all the girls laughs sure whos are we going to steal Asuka said Thats easy Daichi, Sho, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Judai and Tirano Violet said Laughing. Si rosa said then the othr girls noded We do this at midnight and we cant tell the boys until they return or just keep them until they are back Asuka said

Midnight

Naruto and Kiba were together in a tent naked as Sakura unzip the tent carefully She took out her cell phone and snap a picture for her girfriend and friends. She took Kiba's Favrourite undies, His fav were dogs eating bones in brown shaped pawprints. She thought (OH GOD THESE STINK SHE SAID AS SHE GOT THEM). She then went to Naruto's she found them because She knew she saw him once in them because she had Naruto for black mail to give to Kiba. They were Ramen shape undies with the bowls in a square.

**_Flash back..... Sakura_**

**_Kuso Naruto said OH MY she starting laughing as Narutos pants were ripped by Akamaru as the dog and him were running around the training flied.  
Bad Mutt Naruto said Hey Fox boy dont call him mutt Well look what he did Naruto yelled Kiba laugh so hard he fell, Nice ass Naruto Nani Nartuo blushed he dint pull up his boxers that day after he use the washroom.  
My thats great *Snap* went a cell phone Sakura Naruto yelled as he blushed even more.  
Sorry NARUTO SHE YELLED as she went off_**

**_End of sakura Flash back_**

Sakura , did you get the Askua said Ya here becareful Kiba stinks she told the girl

OH God* Askua faints from the smell.

Oi Nani annie said

Sakura closed the tent she fainted because of Kiba's undies..... Here OH MY those do smell what are they his lucky ones Annie said cover her nose Ya Iguess sakura said What is that smell Violet siad Here your taking them I cant stand these Annie said as she hand Kiba's to her. OH KUSO THESE STINK I..... Violet said. There worse the Judai's Annie said now hold wing Kurbio undies. Take a wiff. All did. OH GOD THEY ARE WHAT DO BOYS DO Sakura yelled Asuka woke up Nani my head hurts thats because you took a wiff of these annie showed Kiba's shorts to her. Oh right. By the way I got the others Annie said they are worse then Judai's here. OH GOD Askua Yelled Ya they do she said trying to get up, Heres Daichi, Sho Annie said hold up two pairs One having Math on it as well as writing. The other had drillrod on it. Oh my Violet said looking at Daichi's undies Know wonder where he gets it on his walls even his clothes. Haha The girls laugh. All we need Tirano and Nejis then were done Sakura said. SI Rosa just found the young girls. Si TT undies she show undies that had Dinos on it.

Every one laughs Ok Ill go get Neji's sakura said as she went into the tent Neji was reading and saw sarkura come in.

Hey whats up He asked Umm I think something from my bag end with yours when we were eating Sakura said Ok my bags over there and he went back to reading SHe got what was hers and stole Neji's undies that had hyuga clan mark on it as well. She quickly stuffed it in her pokect then went out if the tent Thanks Neji and show him what she got. No I thank you I dint even know what it was untill you screamed about it and hitting Naruto. Umm Thanks and she zipped up the tent.

Got them she said laughing as she took them out of her pocket.

Ok Now what., We hold on to them. Ill lock them in a box with 5 keys and the boys must duel us to get the right key and It only unlocks one hole then the others must do the same If you guys go back before then.... It might happen sooner.

MeanWhile

Where are we Sho said, You dont want to know Tirano said. Fine but were are the others It looks like the whole school here expect two people Jun said Nani you mean Judai and Askua right Sho said. Ya I did slacker. Man this is getting us nowhere Daichi then said We know all the other guys and girls said around them. Yes! I got it Daichi then said as he wrote on the walls. NANI! others look at what he was doing and Asked how.

It's simple we duel the dark side he needs us as bait for Judai and Askua How ever he dosent know she has friends in high places Sho said LIKE everyone asked Well she said she had friends in the leaf village Inuzuka clan she told me they are hounds that can track us even if we are far away Sho said. Ok then what do we do in the mean time when they look for us. Just then Sho phone went off in his pants Nani sho read the text.... Hey its from My brother: It reads Hope you and others are ok Judai and Asuka are doing fine They have people from the leaf village helping They will be there soon I hope before its to late Sho Countines Sho I know you and Annie are great She has just return with Rosa and Violet I guess they are being filled in as for Jim, Jesse, and Austin They are on there way to. They know whats going on as well. Edo also says becareful I dont know what he means. Bye for now Ryo.

Jun they said glad we have your brother on our side as well as Edo. Ya I know Sho then said I hope the others can find us before its to late or we end up chow to the Shadow Relm. Wait do you think that will happen Jun then ask the Blue student. Yes sho said because I saw him working on a machine the other day and I all redy knows what it does, Its a bio machine for the shadow relm and it sucks are force like Viper did and puts us in coma like states. NANI the others yell. Yes and it gets worse Our cards then dissapear like we were never born..... But we are safe as we have duel sprits Sho then said.

**_So what you think Kiba any luck the My judai, You and the others find the other students. Yubel said _**

**_Kiba sighs Yes Knowing Naruto we will find them.  
_****_Yubel/Kiba Tune In next time with Dark Times_**

**_TBC_**

**_(Author Note Sorry I couldnt extend the lemon but it's fanfic rules)_**


	3. updates

Hey All ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin | here just letting you know about my upcoming fics

Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure

Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True

Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending

7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending

**Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending**

Side Story's to Dreams Come true or Part of the sires

Power Rangers Day DDTC

Spd Dragon Warrior Subject Related to DDTC

Tomb of the Dragon Warrior DDTC/Spd Dragon Warrior

Power rangers Time force -Title Pending

Updates

_**New World, New friend & New foe**__** Bakukan fic Ch 2 in process Need Plot Ideas **_

_**A new adventure**__** Naruto fic Ch 4 done 5 in process 6 as well**_

_**Mark of the Dragons**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2 and 3 in process**_

_**Time Flys Bye**__** Supernatural fic - Ch 2 and 3 4 in Process**_

_**White Askua Returns**__** Naruto/Gx fic - ( Last Ch done)**_

_**5ds, Gx New Ara Part 1**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**New hope New star**__** 5ds/gx fic Ch 2, and 3**_

_**Chuinin exam's Once again – Ch 2 and 3**_

_**Twilight – Kiba/Jacob/Emmett Kiba's Twilight Adventure Ch 1 in process**_

_**Power Rangers – Occ/ Coblet Siblings Dream's Do come True Ch 1,2, 3, 4, 5 In process **_

_**Power Rangers- Rocky/Justin The Nijjetti Ancient Dragons Title Pending 1 and 2 in process **_

_**7th Heaven Simon/Occ Title Pending Ch 1 and 2 in process **_

**__****Persona 3 – Junpei/ OOC Title Pending Processing the plot**

**__****Let me know what you think – If Betas are looking to help Please do Also Readers of my fics I will get them up as ASSP but I can't yet because of issues I will try for Christmas to have some updated and more above.**

**__****I need help with my stories any one that wants to help with my upcoming fics pm me and I'll try to get you the ch's I have done **

**__****People who I review to I will try to read some fics to review on and ones I like if you haven't seen my name it is im working on my stories or because of my dad he has been ill lately and he wants me to help around the house. **

**__****Thanks ShikaKibaNaru**


End file.
